To Connect Them All
by DiamondDestiny88
Summary: Kronos and Gaea have risen. Sebastian is alive again. Voldemort is back once more. The world is at stake. This is rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**PERCY**_

I was ninety-eight percent sure I was not at Camp Half Blood.

I opened my eyes just to make sure, and instantly I knew I was right. Because on the bed next to me lay Piper.

See, at Camp Half Blood, we have this rule. It's called the 'No-one-can-sleep-in-the-same-cabin-as-the-opposite-gender-unless-you're-siblings' rule. It's awfully important, so that was check one.

Check Two: there were tribal symbols all over the walls. No building in the entire camp had anything like that. Also, my head was seriously pounding, and this was definitely not the Apollo-kid-HQ I was used to.

I looked around some more, and saw that not only were Piper and I in this predicament, but Hazel, Frank, Leo, Annabeth, and Jason were all flopped in beds around the room. In other words, it looked like the Argo II had exploded and we had all been injured. All except Isi.

Frantically, I looked through all the empty beds that filled the room. Isi was in none of them.

I tried not to freak out too much. After all, Isi was an immortal goddess. She couldn't die... could she? If I were anyone else, I wouldn't be this worried. The rest of the Eight had taken her immortality for granted- minus Annabeth, of course, who was too rational to take anything for granted.

I was starting to feel kind of lonely and helpless, so I went over to Annabeth's bed. I shook her shoulder gently, whispering her name.

"Whasshappening?" she said, voice slurred.

"We're not at either camp," I told her. That got her up.

Blonde hair sticking out everywhere, Annabeth surveyed the dismal scene before us. "Go wake everyone up," she said after a little while. "We think more rationally together."

Five minutes later, the crew of the Argo II was seated in a circle on the floor-minus Isi, of course.

"So..." Hazel paused to yawn. "We're all trapped here? And Isi is gone?"

Leo got up and left the circle. None of us questioned him. He was the most ADHD of any demigod to walk the Earth and couldn't sit still. Like, at all.

"Yes," Annabeth said to Hazel. "Percy got up first. He told me."

"Guys!" It was Leo. "The door's unlocked!"

Annabeth facepalmed. "Of course," she muttered. "I should have checked that."

The seven of us crept into the hallway beyond the door. No one was in sight. Corridors branched off in every direction, all made of gothic, creepy stone. It reminded me of a castle.

"Split up?" Frank suggested.

"No!" Annabeth yelped. "This place is a maze! We'll be lost in seconds."

She was right, so we all inched down a random hallway in a pack. I could tell some of my friends were nervous, mostly because our weapons seemed to be gone.

We paused by a door where faint voices were leaking out from the crack. I motioned for us to huddle, then raised my eyebrows at Annabeth. As a daughter of Athena, she was our prime strategist.

"Okay," she hissed. "Percy, Leo, you guys are going first. You're the only ones with weapons. Frank, you're right after them. Change into something smallish, but still powerful. Hazel, Jason, you and I will be protecting Piper. She's our secret weapon. If force fails, you need to charmspeak us out as fast as you can. Everyone clear?" We nodded. I grabbed Riptide. Leo set his hands on fire. Frank transformed into a lynx. We set our formation, then I kicked down the door.

I registered a bunch of things at once. First, the room was occupied by mostly adults. Second, a redheaded woman seemed to be crying. Third, the only teenager in the room was Isi.

"Stop!" Annabeth and I had spoken at once, seeing Isi hovering above a chair (yes, literally _hovering_, she was blessed by Zeus), comforting the crying woman.

Isi's head flew up. Upon seeing us, she danced into our midst, hugging all of us: even Leo, whose hands were still on fire, and Frank, who was still a lynx.

"Ohmigods, guys! You were out FOR-EV-ER!" She shot back to the adults. "Holy Hephaestus, I have to introduce everyone. Eight-besides-me, this is Jocelyn, Luke, Maryse, and Magnus. Shadow-World-members, this is Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Jason, Hazel, and Frank."

"Isi, what-" Piper began.

"You guys are here because my hero world turned upside down!" Isi trilled. "You are here at the New York Institute, the Shadowhunters who normally live here are at Hogwarts, and the wizards are at Camp!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**PERCY**_

We all stared at her. No one spoke. Finally, Annabeth piped up.

"So how do _you_ know this, Isi?"

Isi sighed, like she'd been expecting that question, which she probably had. "I've been flashing out, okay? Clary and the gang are well cared for, as are the wizards. I made sure of it."

Annabeth looked like she wanted to say something else, but held her tongue.

"_Why?_" Frank asked. Annabeth scowled. I knew she always wanted to know the answers to things, and didn't like it when it looked like someone had beat her to a good question.

"I have reason to believe that Kronos and Gaea are back," Isi said, watching our faces for the explosion.

In all honesty, it wasn't that bad. Leo's hair caught fire, Hazel did her hilarious little trying-to-swear-but-not-really thing, and Annabeth and I let loose a stream of Greek profanities in two-part harmony.

The redheaded woman Isi called Jocelyn looked at us like we were from outer space.

"Impressed, Jocie?" Isi asked, looking as though she was trying not to laugh.

"I don't know about her," Magnus Whatever said, watching us, "but I definitely am. Colorful language for such young ones."

"And you're not?" Isi pointed out, brows raised in an I-can't-believe-you're-actually-trying-that kind of expression. Magnus grinned widely.

"I never said I wasn't," he replied, leaving me wondering just what I missed.

"Anyway," Isi said, flipping her long, black hair over a shoulder, "Not only are those annoying weirdo's back, but so is Sebastian."

At this, Magnus cursed in several different languages, and the women gasped.

"Him again?" Mary or something asked.

"Him again," Isi said grimly. The enemy the wizards faced has also retuned."

"Sounds like a party," I said. "Leo, you better get the Argo II back in flying condition."

"'Argo II'?" Luke asked. "What's that?"

"Oh, you know. Your average giant warship," Jason mumbled.

Isi answered so that everyone could hear. "A boat. Like the original Argo from the Greek myth, only lots more cool."

Leo bowed. "Built by yours truly," he said cheerfully.

"Would you look at the time," Isi said, interrupting the Repair Boy's inevitable rant. She was twisted in midair so that she could see Jason's watch, and he looked very uncomfortable. "I simply _must_ go and check on Jace and Alec and them all. See if they fell in the lake." She grinned at us, then burst into flame. When the fire subsided, Isi was gone.

**Gaaaah. You have ****_no idea_**** how sorry I am! I meant to update the day after I first published this, but my life got in the way. (yes I have one) Then I procrastinated, then the server for this website was down the day I decided to get off of my butt and write this for you guys, and guheghrugfbbeijn! BUT I AM HERE, NEVER FEAR! **

**Next order of business. A SHOUT OUT TO JeantonJ, Anonymous fangir, BookNerd46, and Xanycat. Dudes. You make my life complete. Have some virtual cookies. (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Final portion of my rant: I guess you are probably confused as to who Isi is. Basically, and the end of TLO, when the drakon spits some poison on Silena Buregard (sp?), Isi is right next to her and gets splattered as well. (Ooops I spoiled. Whatever.) Then she turns into a crazy immortal GODDESS OF HEROES! (She is a daughter of Hades, too... sorry I forgot to mention...) If you want to hear more of Isi's story, maybe I'll publish the whole thing. Maybe.**

**ANYWAY.**

** Love and muffins,**

** Dessie**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CLARY**_

This was _not _the Institute.

Sure, the room I was in looked a lot like our infirmary, but there were no Marks on the walls, and I was pretty sure some more people would be in here, despite the small population of our Institute. Correction: more _mobile_ people about; because on the bed next to me was Jace.

I looked around the room surreptitiously, and saw that Simon, Isabelle, and Alec also occupied beds around me.

A sudden burst of flailing came from Simon's bed, and instantly I knew he was up. Well, not really _up. _With the grace only Simon can muster (none) my best friend had fallen out of bed.

"Clary?" he asked. "Is that you?"

"It's me," I said grimly. "Any idea where we are?"

His response was cut off by a woman bustling in and helping the newly Ascended Shadowhunter to his feet and back into bed. When Simon protested, she shoved him back, saying, "_Bed._ It's not every day five teenagers fall into the lake. You all need to rest up."

"Fall in the lake?" I whipped my head around to see where the sleepy voice had come from, only to find Isabelle rubbing her eyes and watching the woman as she bustled to me next.

"Yes, fall in the lake, and from a great height, too. It's a miracle you weren't flattened," she grumbled. I noticed she spoke with a light, proper accent: British, maybe? "I'm Madame Pomfrey," she continued as she checked me over.

I didn't really know how to respond to that, and was grateful when a burst of flame shot up in the center of the room, effectively shifting Madame Pomfrey's attention from me to the source of the firey pillar. Her next words surprised me.

"_Isalee! _Just what do you think you're doing here!?" she shouted at the girl who had appeared in the heart of the flames. "Always dramatic, always causing harm. I suppose you sent these poor teenagers falling to their doom?"

"Doom? I don't think they're dead, Madame P. Unless, of course, Neeks has had a say in things." Isi grinned at me over Madame Pomfrey's shoulder. "Hola, Clary. Hope you aren't dead."

"I don't think so," I told her, smiling weakly.

"Good," my goddess friend said. "I need to talk to you all. Is Angel Boy up yet?"

I rolled my eyes. Isi's annoying habit of giving us ridiculous nicknames obviously hadn't diminished over the months she'd been off doing hero stuff. (WARNING. BLOOD OF OLYMPUS SPOILERS AHEAD.) The last time I'd seen her was my mother's wedding, where she showed up late half crying over some moron who'd gotten himself killed. (haha, didn't name 'em! Read and find out if you haven't already!)

"_Jace_ is not up yet, and neither is Alec," I said, putting emphasis on Jace's name. Isi only cackled. Madame Pomfrey sighed.

"Don't you dare wake either of them up, Isalee. I swear I'll go straight to the headmaster if you do."

"Ahh, you're no fun," Isi mumbled, but didn't move to wake the sleeping boys.

Just then, the door opened and a tall, stern-faced woman wearing robes entered.

"Miss Mai," she said, lookind Isi up and down. "Your uniform, please."

"I came straight from the Institute, Professer," Isi complained. "I need those morons"-she pointed at Alec and Jace in turn-"to wake up so I can tell them and you something _extremely, extremely_ important!"

Jace sat up very suddenly with a gasp, and across the room, Alec did the same. Their eyes met, and they said together, "We're not at the Institute."

"Well that's all very cute and mush, but we kinda have a crisis on our hands," Isi said casually.

We all watched her. "Pray tell, Miss Mai," the woman Isi called Professer said patiently.

"Kronos, Gaea, Sebastian, and Voldemort are back," Isi said calmly.

Then, the room erupted.

Madame Pomfrey and the woman gasped, Jace and Simon selected some creative curse words, and I felt weak. Sebastian... back?

I was almost positive we were going to die.

**MUAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER (kinda)**

**I have gotten some wonderful reviews, and I really love reading them! (hint hint) Thank you all so much for reading this, I forgot to say previously. Also, I don't own the Mortal Instruments, the Heroes of Olympus, of Harry Potter. I only own Isi and the storyline! **

** Love and muffins,**

** Dessie**


	4. Chapter 4

_**HARRY**_

I woke up to a whole bunch of shouting. Something was going on outside.

I sat up and looked around. I was in a comfortable bed, and there were more beds around the room, like in the Hogwarts dormitories. In the beds were Ron and Hermionie, and a blonde boy was leaning over Ron. When I moved, he hurried to my bed.

"You're not Percy, are you?" he asked.

I knew I looked absolutely _nothing_ like Percy Weasley, Ron's older brother, so this was an absurd question. "No," I said. "Of course I'm not..." I trailed off, struck by an insane idea. "Unless... unless you're talking about Percy Jackson." The boy's blue eyes filled with recognition.

"Have you seen him?" he asked hopefully. "All of the Eight disappeared a while ago-well, Isi's always gone now, doing rash stuff that'd get ordinary folk killed..." He sighed.

"Er, no, I haven't seen Percy," I said. "But is Isi all right? I haven't seen her in forever."

"You better believe I'm okay," said a voice. I looked, and to my disbelief and relief, there was Isi. "I'm immortal, Harry," she reminded me.

"Isi, what the Hades did you do to these people? Flashing them into camp with no explanation is really-" The boy got cut off by Isi.

"Really bad for their health. Yeah, yeah, Solace, I've heard that from you. And I didn't do it." She stuck out her tongue at Solace.

He snorted. "Yeah, I'll believe that. When pigs fly."

"Pig _do_ fly," Isi said cheerfully. "As I recall, that pig attacked on my death day."

Solace winced. "Don't remind me," he said.

"Sorry to interrupt," I said, "but where exactly am I?"

"Camp Half-Blood," Isi said.

I perked up. Ever since Isi had told us about the camp, I'd wanted to go. It was a place where heroes trained, and I wanted to see that. "Really?" I asked. "Where's my wand? I got to explore!"

"Dude," Solace said. "Wand? Are you kidding me?"

"No," Isi answered for me. "You should know that anything is possible, William."

"Don't call me that."

"What would you rather me call you? Sunshine?"

At this, Solace blushed, and Isi cackled, obviously pleased. But before the bloke could come up with a comeback, Ron moved around, getting all of our attention.

"Harry?" he asked. "What the bloody hell is going on?"

Isi cheered. "Let's wait 'till 'Mionie wakes up, then I can explain stuff," she told us happily.

"We're explaining stuff?" I look over at Hermionie, who was sitting up, a hand to her head.

"I love explanations," Isi said.

"You have to; you tell all your heroes about being a demi- a goddess," Solace pointed out.

Isi ignored him and turned to us. "Voldemort's back," she said grimly. Ron made a choking noise.

"B-back?" Hermionie stuttered. "But that's impossible! Harry defeated him!"

"As well," Isi continued, "as Gaea, Kronos, and Sebastian."

"Sebastian is a horrible villain name," Ron said.

"Have fun taking that up with him," Isi warned. "He was nice for about thirty seconds of his life."

"That doesn't explain why we're here," Hermionie said nervously. "Wherever 'here' is."

"Camp Half-Blood," I told her.

"Thank you," Hermionie said, sighing.

"My hero worlds are pretty messed up," Isi said sadly. "The Shadowhunters are at Hogwarts, and the demigods are at the Institute."

"Where-" Hermionie began. "Never mind," she sighed.

"Can we go and explore?" I asked impatiently. Isi sighed.

"Go wild," she told us tiredly. "But, not really."

"Any news from Nico?" Solace asked.

Isi smiled. "I called him earlier. He's on his way, but it may take a while. I forbade shadow-travel."

Solace nodded. "Good. If he were to dissolve again-"

"Three-way murder for him!" Isi cried gleefully. "Will, me, Hazel," she told us.

I did _not_ like the smile on her face, but I Summoned my wand (to Solace's amazement) and headed for the door.

**Gaaaahhhhhrrrrr. I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the late update. It's been a crazy week. I forgot to tell you that I was going to DC last time, so, yeah. Sorry. I feel like this is really, really short, and I'm sorry, but I'm typing this before I do my chores... aaahhahahahahahahahhhhhhgggg. I'm pretty sure I spelled Hermionie right...**

**BTW, did anyone notice that Percy Weasley's owl is named Hermes? I figured this out while I was sick this week! (I'm a germ magnet if you haven't noticed...)**

**Love and muffins,**

**Destiny**


	5. Chapter 5

_**PERCY**_

"Wait, so if we're in New York City like Isi said, can't we just walk to Camp?" Annabeth asked after a while of us sitting and looking at each other awkwardly. Of course, she was right, which probably is explained by the whole daughter-of-Athena thing.

This was met with a few facepalms and a whole lot of cursing (or in Hazel's case, the cute little swearing-but-not-really thing she does).

We stood up to leave, but the Magnet guy stopped us. "Why walk when you can Portal?" he asked cheerfully.

"Portal?" I asked dimly.

"Only Portals I know of is the video game, man," Leo said, building and taking apart a replica of the portal gun from said game.

"Invented by a very eccentric inventor by the name of Henry Branwell," Magnet said. "He had a tendency to catch fire now and again, but was really very brilliant."

"Sound's like Leo," Frank snorted.

Magnet stared at us. "Really, now?" He sounded curious. "Isi said some stuff about you guys..."

"She said you were, and I quote, 'Morons, the lot of them, but not entirely incompetent'," Jocelyn said, looking at us warily.

Leo cocked his head, obviously confused. Annabeth explained what 'incompetent' meant while I took it upon myself as to ask what a Portal was.

"This," Magnet said cheerfully, and walked over to a wall. He started drawing on it with his fingers, but black streaks of ink or something was left behind, like Magnet was finger painting. Which I figured would make his mom pretty mad when she found out that he'd been drawing on the wall.

When he stepped back a moment later, a blue void swirled in place of the stone. If his mom got mad at the black stuff, she would _definitely_ be mad now.

"But-" the Mary woman protested as we stared wide-eyed at the Portal (at least I assumed it was a Portal).

"We can go with them," the Luke guy said, and stepped forward.

"Wait," I said. "What about our weapons? Annabeth's knife, Jason's sword, Leo's tool belt-"

"_Tool belt?_" Jocelyn asked.

Leo, Jason, and Piper looked at each other. "Long story," they said in unison.

"I hate when kids do that," Luke grumbled.

Mary sighed, but fished under her chair and pulled out a pile of Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold weapons. How it had fit under that, I had no idea, and was more than a little mad I hadn't noticed them, but helped divvy out the demigod's best friends. When we were all armed again, Magnet grinned.

"Just step through," he said. "Think about where you want to go."

When no one moved, I walked forward bravely and tentatively touched the surface, thinking of Camp Half-Blood. The surface rippled, and I could see the Poseidon cabin-from the very angle I'd imagined it. I could see Tyson, my Cyclops half-brother with his girlfriend, Ella the harpy. "Just step through?" I asked. I could practically feel Annabeth rolling her eyes, and a second later she said:

"That's what Magnus said." So his name wasn't Magnet. Oh, well. Before I could think too much, I stepped through.

**(I'm sooo tempted to leave it here...)**

Despite the watery look to the Portal, I emerged in front of the Poseidon cabin completely dry. Of course I probably wouldn't know the difference, but I had the feeling crazy Portals wouldn't hesitate to get me wet like an ordinary mortal.

Tyson jumped when he saw me. "Brother!" he cried happily. "You appeared!" He hugged me, which squeezed the air out of my lungs and made me wonder if that was what drowning was like.

Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Luke piled after me, all looking dry. Well. Magical. I was about to say we should probably head to the infirmary when my twin ran by.

When he saw me, the dude did a double take, and then pointed a stick at us. I started laughing. "Dude, a stick against Riptide? Don't bet on this fight."

"Percy!" Annabeth scolded. "Who said it was going to be a fight?

"Are you a new camper?" she asked the boy.

Before she could answer, someone shouted, "OI, Harry! Wait for us!" The owner of the voice was a ginger kid with a British accent. Behind him was a girl with frizzy hair almost as bad as Hazel's, and Isi.

Isi ran up to us. "Hi, Kelp Head. Matchstick. Pipes. Superman. Goldie." The only possible candidate for that ridiculous nickname was Hazel, but Isi didn't have a nickname for her. I looked at Luke, who had an irritated look on his face. I raised my eyebrows at Isi.

"'I'm a werewolf, not a golden retriever'," Isi said in a really bad impression of Luke's voice. He scowled. "You were asking for it," Isi laughed.

"You deal with this all the time?" Luke asked us.

"Yes!" we chorused. Isi frowned.

"So, who's the British dude?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry. This is Ron, Hermionie, and Harry," Isi said. She got a British accent when she spoke next. "That's Percy, Piper, Leo, Luke, Jason, Frank, Annabeth, and you already know Hazel."

"Wait, you-" I began. Hazel sighed.

"I came to the train station with Nico a couple of times," she said.

"And what's with the accent?" Leo asked.

"Dude, they live in London. London=British accents=me not fitting in=me needing an accent makeover," Isi replied.

That was so confusing that I was going to ask her to repeat that in a moron-friendly way, but before I could speak, a cloud of shadowy smoke billowed from an invisible source. Three glowing eyes opened, and one was gold, another red, and the last black. It was so creepy I backed away, gripping Riptide. What I could do to smoke was beyond me, but hey, I usually have no plan.

A voice then emitted from the depths of the cloud, one that rasped as though they really needed something to drink. The voice was that of four people speaking in unison. That alone was freaking scary. But the worst part was that I recognized two of them: Kronos and Gaea.

"_We have returned, Isalee. Hell nor Hades can hold us. Our power will only grow. You cannot stop the domination of the mortals. This world was meant for the powerful. You have not seen the last of us."_

The smoke hissed away, and I saw that Harry had dropped to the ground, clutching his head. Isi had gone pale, but she knelt beside her friend. "It was him," Harry said in a choked voice. "It was Voldemort."

"Kronos and Gaea, too," Annabeth said. Her gray eyes were wide and frightened.

"And Sebastian," Isi said miserably. "We really are doomed," she murmured.

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER! The plot has finally come together! I'm so excited right now I just cant even. Long weekend, beautiful long chapter... I'm really excited for this. Please tell me what you think! Should I switch back to Hogwarts or go into a Golden Trio POV? Maybe later- *Leo slaps hand over my mouth* "Can't tell them!" Shut up. Anyway,**

**Love and muffins,**

**Destiny**


	6. Chapter 6

_**SIMON**_

This was shaping up to be a pretty bad day. Sebastian was back, we were stuck in freaking _London_, and the world was going to end.

It all got worse when Isi popped in a few hours later.

We were still in the hospital wing, as Madame What's-Her-Face didn't want us to be seen by the students. Like we cared. Anyway, it was really boring. Then a burst of flame announced Isi's return.

"This is really, really bad," she said, wringing her hands.

"We have that figured out," Jace said patiently. "Sebastian's back, the world's ending, we're all going to die."

"You wouldn't be so cool if you were at Camp ten minutes ago," she said sternly. "All them are growing in power."

"Well, what happened?" Isabelle asked, twisting a strand of her long hair between her fingers.

"Smoke. Eyes. Creepiness. Said that _hell nor Hades can hold us, _or something."

"Are you just here to make us depressed?" Alec demanded. "If so, you're doing a wonderful job."

"Well, I was here to flash you to Camp," Isi said idly, "But you could stay here, if you want."

"_No_," We chourused hurriedly.

Isi grinned, but before she could say anything, the hospital wing doors burst open. Three teenagers a little older than me hurried in.

"It's nothing, I swear," a redheaded girl was saying. "It's just a cut." It really wasn't. The girl apparently had sliced open her arm, and blood covered the front of her robes.

"Just a cut?" Isi echoed incredulously. "Ginny!"

"Isi? I swear it's nothing-"

"She crashed into the commentators box," a dreamy eyed girl said. "I think it was on purpose, too."

"It was that Zacharias bloke," the pudgy boy said. "He was making fun of the situation."

"Speaking of which," Ginny said, have you got any news on Harry or Ron or..."

"At camp," Isi said, as the nurse waved her wand over the gash on Ginny's arm. It closed. "I can take you there if you want."

"Would you?" they cried.

"No!" the nurse yelped. "Miss Weasley is injured and-"

"I'm fine," Ginny said dismissively.

"Wait!" Jace protested. "We are not taking mundanes."

Ginny looked affronted. "What did you just call me?"

"Let's just go," Isi offered. "Madame Pomfrey, tell the headmaster-who is it now? Tell him where Ginny, Neville, and Luna are. Thanks." She turned back to us, an evil look in her eyes.

"Whatever you're planning, leave me out of it," I said.

Isi laughed. "Meet you at Camp Half-Blood," she said cheerfully, and then the room burst into flames.

If that was how Isi traveled all the time, I'd hate to be her. Fire consumed my vision. Smoke found its way down my throat and burned in my lungs. Heat pressed on me; I felt crushed. When I could breathe again, I was kneeling in the middle of a small village.

Isi helped me to myfeet, smirking.

"Never again," I said.

"_How... touching."_ The voice was raspy and seemed to shift, never really one voice speaking. Sometimes it was a woman's slow, lulling voice, other times a high, cold voice. Sebasian's voice was in there too. "_All the little heroes in the same place. You must be so proud, Isalee. But our forces are rallied. You were divided once; we can divide you again. What maked you think that such a hasty alliance as this will last?"_

"Shut UP," Isi growled. The voice laughed mockingly.

"_Survive a bit longer, little goddess. We will be back."_

"I'll kill them all again!" Isi exclaimed vehemently.

Ginny, who was very pale, waved her wand before Isi. The goddess crumpled into Neville.

"Thought she could use a rest," she explained.

"We need a plan," said a blonde girl.

"Yes; we will get nowhere if we go into this blindly," a bushy haired girl agreed.

"All the Athena campers, I think," the blonde girl said, and began to wander in the direction of one of the buildings of the village.

"I'll come too," the bushy haired girl said, and followed.


	7. Chapter 7

HERMIONE

I followed the blonde girl towards the cabins.

"Wait!" I called. The girl spun around, a long bronze knife suddenly in her hand.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

I lifted my hands in surrender. We were still pretty far apart, so I could probably get to my wand before she gutted me, but my chances of living were pretty slim. "Hermione Granger. I want to help."

The girl scowled. "You're one of those wizards, right?" She still didn't lower her dagger.

"Yeah," I said. "You mumbled something about planning and wandered off; I wanted to help."

"Oh. Um, sorry, stuff like this has never happened before. I'm Annabeth, by the way." Annabeth kind of reminded me of, well, me, adding her name as an afterthought.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked her, falling into step next to the demigod.

"I don't know." Annabeth slammed her fist into the palm of her other hand. "Gods, I hate not knowing. Athena is supposed to always have a plan."

"Well, who says without a little work we can't come up with one?" I suggested comfortingly. "Is there a library around?"

Annabeth glanced at me. "Not really. Most demigods are dyslexic, but the Athena cabin's got a pretty good selection."

"I know demigods are dyslexic." I remembered Isi getting detention in our fifth year for standing up to Umbridge, telling her she couldn't read. I shouldn't be making fun of a teacher, but the look on her face was just priceless.

"Annabeth grinned. "I think you and I are going to be great friends, Hermione."

I closed my book with a snap. "Nothing at _all_ about demons. If only we could talk to someone who knows a lot about them..." We'd been searching through the tiny library in the back of Annabeth's cabin for an hour and there hadn't been anything on Shadowhunters, demons, warlocks (their kind), or the Fae.

"Talk to someone..." one of Annabeth's half-siblings mused. "That's it! Aren't there those godsforsaken Shadowhunters _in our camp_?"

Annabeth gasped. "Yes, of course! Oh my gods, I'm such an idiot! Come on, Hermione, we've got to find one of them!" She dragged me to my feet and out the door.

It was fairly easy to find a Shadowhunter. They were the covered in those rune tattoos, and they were the only ones dressed in all black.

While I lurked behind Annabeth, the daughter of Athena took the initiative and stalked imposingly over to the group of antisocial teens.

"Do any of you know anything about demons?" she demanded.

One of them looked up, a blonde boy with faintly gold-tinted skin and tawny bronze eyes. "Do you even know what you're asking?" he said, eyebrows raised. "Of course we know about demons. We'd be dead if we didn't."

"Tell me," Annabeth commanded. The boy looked taken aback.

"What?"

"Jace, it's okay; we're all on the same side," a redheaded girl who wouldn't have looked out-of-place at the Weasley's said.

Jace, still looking a bit surprised, began the tale.

At the end of the extensive story Jace, the redheaded girl whose name turned out to be Clary, a girl named Isabelle, a boy named Simon, and a mostly silent boy named Alec told, Annabeth looked very much satisfied. I, on the other hand, felt like I was missing an important part of the story. I felt lost without a scroll of parchment and a quill. But I supposed Annabeth had the tale memorized.

"Perfect," Annabeth told the silence that followed the end of the demonology lecture. "Really, really perfect."

"Can I please ask how this is perfect?" I said, frowning.

"This is good." Annabeth didn't seem to be listening to me. "There are more Shadowhunters, a godly-sized chunk of demigods, and you wizards must have more if you have an entire school."

"I-yeah, I guess so," I said, still confused.

"Inspired by the _parabatai_ story," Annabeth continued, still oblivious to to my bafflement, "we need more warriors. If demons and monsters are going to be attacking... well, demigods won't be able to kill demons, and Shadowhunters won't be able to kill monsters. If we can put everyone into groups-"

"A Shadowhunter, a demigod, and a wizard in each," I finished. "Brilliant!"

"Also, if I could get Leo and the others some, oh, what's it called?"

"Adamas," I said, pleased to know something she didn't.

"Oh, right. I can get the Hephaestus kids to make some double-edged blades, adamas on one side, Celestial Bronze of Imperial Gold on the other. Oh, and the wizards will need hand-to-hand combat lessons; you'll be crushed if you find yourself alone. LEO?!"

A skinny kid with messy hair and a tool belt skidded to a stop next to us.

"Hephaestus's underpants, Annabeth, what is so important?" he asked irritably.

"Weapons. Lots and lots of weapons," Annabeth replied. The kid grinned mischievously.

"Now you're speaking my language. Come to the bunker and we'll get started."

Annabeth glanced at me. "You want to come?"

I shook my head. "I think Ron has probably destroyed something by now," I admitted. "I should see what it is and if I can fix it."

Annabeth nodded smartly. "All right. I'll see if we can't arrange some lessons..." she started walking away, wrapped in her own thoughts. Leo followed, shaking his head exasperatedly.

I set off in search of Ron, hand on my wand, just in case.

**_Kind of cliffhanger-y. Again, sorry for the lateness; I legitimately thought I could get one done during spring break. But I was in NYC(saw Olympus;)) and then WI. _**

**_On an unrelated note, someone suggested I should add Naruto. I thought that was cool, but..._**

**_I don't watch anime. Sorry. But you can suggest other books/movies/TV shows for me to add. Just keep it more fantasy based. _**

**_Love and muffins,_**

**_Destiny _**


	8. Chapter 8

**_ISI_**

I woke up a while later, unsure of where I was. I looked around and saw black, black, and green torches. Okay. Hades cabin.

I really felt like crushing a pillow into my face, but decided against it. I was sure people would need me.

I rolled out of bed and walked like a zombie out the door. Nico was sitting on the porch with Will, talking about whatever Solangelo talks about.

"Hi," I said.

Nico jumped and turned to me. "Isi! You're up."

"Yeah. Um, question, how did I fall asleep?"

Will snorted. "The redhead's fault. She did something to you with the wand, or whatever."

Ginny. I sighed. "It wasn't dangerous. I'm the one who survived the Killing Curse, remember?"

"_No_," Nico said vehemently. "I don't remember."

"I do," said a different voice. I whirled, and saw Harry.

"Hades, dude, don't sneak up on me like that." I fiddled with my jacket absentmindedly.

"Well, I _do _remember it," he said defensively. "It was a little scary."

"What are you _talking _about?" Will demanded.

"Oh, nothing, Solace. Ignore us," I said in an offhand tone. He grumbled.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked, ignoring the demigods. "That's what I needed, really."

I shrugged. "Nope. Probably having a knowledge party with Annabeth."

"That's helpful."

I groaned, and jumped off the porch. "Well, let's go and find her."

Harry followed me up to the Athena cabin, where we peeked in to see about our missing friends. No one was there, except for one of the younger campers. She squealed and hid her face under a pillow when we came in.

"If I were a book-loving, architecture-obsessed, Greek daughter of Athena, where would I be hiding?" I asked myself as I led Harry on a roundabout route to only gods-know-where. Actually, since _I _didn't know where, the phrase didn't apply. I heard my wizard shadow mumbling at my absentminded incompetence, but I ignored it. As an unclaimed camper with no real friends, I'd often gotten weird looks and mutterings similar to the ones Harry was giving voice to now. After six years of that, plus six years of the oh-my-gods-it's-a-child-of-Hades-run-for-your-lives-or-she'll-eat-you-all-up stares, plus the seven years I'd spent at Hogwarts, that made a lot of years of ridicule.

But I didn't really care. I had my friends now.

We finally found Annabeth, Hermione, and the rest of the Athena cabin at Bunker 9, Annabeth in a heated discussion with Nyssa and Jake, two of Leo's half-siblings.

"I said, this is important!" she yelled.

"We don't have the Celestial Bronze _or_ the Imperial Gold needed to make so many weapons!" Jake protested.

"Even if Leo could get the sensors and the _Argo II_ working again in time, I doubt that we could find enough to make that many weapons," Nyssa said calmly.

"And we'd need arrowheads for the Apollo kids, and the Hunters if they respond to Chiron's summons," Jake pointed out.

"Sounds like you need a goddess," I said casually.

Everyone turned to look at me.

"What could you do?" Annabeth asked eagerly.

I flipped my _stele_ casually over my knuckles. "Portal a couple tons of the stuff over."

"A couple _tons_?" Nyssa repeated.

"Yup."

"All by yourself," Jake confirmed.

"All by myself." I was half-hoping I would run into Alex, but he was the god of light. He was probably helping his dad, Apollo, or his mom, Hecate.

But hey, a girl can hope.

**Yes, I know this is short. It's just over 550 words. But I'm working on another chapter as we speak, so hang in there! Love and muffins,**

**Destiny**


	9. Chapter 9

**_LEO_**

I didn't pay attention to anything but work when I was working, so when Annabeth yelled in my ear, I was very much surprised.

"Gaaahh! Annabeth!"

"Sorry," she said, not really sounding sorry. "Isi's getting more stuff for the weapons."

"Oh," I said. I glanced back at the _Argo II._ "I was working on getting the ballistae back in order."

"Well, not to burst your bubble or anything," Annabeth continued in a tone that conveyed that she was a champion bubble-burster, "but the weapons are really top priority right now."

I sighed. "Yeah. Okay." I adjusted my tool belt. "So, um, how long's it going to be until I get the metal? Only if I got time I want to continue working on the Argo _immediatamente._"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I don't know. But remember, top priority."

"Got it," I said, then scaled the rigging to check out a possible flaw.

**_ANNABETH_**

I left Bunker 9 feeling unaccomplished. The lack of material disturbed me, and I could tell the sheer amount of people that the Hephaestus cabin had to provide disturbed them, too.

I was starting to think that this was a little hopeless.

Having Kronos or Gaea back would be bad enough, but _both?_ It was unheard of. And with an insane evil wizard who killed mortals for fun and a psychotic Shadowhunter on top of that? We were doomed.

Percy was walking towards me, grinning despite the situation as usual. "Wanna go get ice cream? He asked cheerfully when he got to me.

"Percy, we have a problem here. Ice cream isn't going to solve anything."

"That's exactly why. I wanted to try to get your mind off of this crisis."

I was so swayed. He was giving me that look, with those baby seal eyes. I couldn't say no. How he could be so clueless but so thoughtful at the same time was beyond me, but still. A date with my boyfriend as I'm about to die… hmm.

I linked arms with him. "Okay, Seaweed Brain. But I drive."

**_CALYPSO_**

****"Leo Valdez, come down here and eat this minute!" I squinted up at the _Argo II_, trying to find Leo's silhouette in the tangled mass of ropes, sails, and scrap metal that adorned the masts. Nothing. "Leo, I'm going to tell Percy it's okay if he eats your portion if you don't come down."

He dropped to the ground like a cat, grinning mischievously. "Oh, really, Sunshine? I was under the impression he just headed out for ice cream with Annabeth."

I scowled. How did he know everything? Did he have security cameras? That thought scared me a little, but I really wouldn't put it past him. "Leo, it's dinner. Come eat for once."

"For once?" he echoed. "I eat."

"Not as often as a growing boy needs," I retorted.

"Yes, mother," Leo said, leaning over what I guessed was the control panel.

I dragged him from the panel. "Ow! Calypso! I'm coming, I'm coming!" he cried.

"Let's go, Commander. No one's going to take you seriously if you starve yourself."

**This doesn't really have anything to do with the plot, just filler and Percabeth/Caleo fluff. But hey, a chapter, right?**

**Sorry for the length. Love and muffins,**

**Diamond Destiny**


End file.
